1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for indicating the position of a tractor with respect to a crop row or planter row and more particularly relates to an indicator or pointer which is designed to assist the tractor drivers steering of the tractor by guiding the driver directly down the center of the crop row or the planter mark. The driver manually corrects the steering of the tractor for directional deviations as indicated by deflections in a mechanically linked pointer positioned in front of the centerline of the tractor hood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farming operations such as cultivation operations require accurate positioning of the tractor during the operation so as to properly cultivate the ground without damaging the seed beds or planted rows in the field. Many types of electrical sensing devices have been previously provided for laterally shifting a tool bar or the like so that the cultivator or the like remains in a proper alignment with the crop rows. However, such elaborate electrical systems are extremely expensive and obviously have limitations as to the amount of lateral movement which the tool bar can make to adjust for deviations in the positions of the tractor. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,581 issued Jun. 5, 1990. A guidance system which is believed to be very similar, if not identical, to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,581 is manufactured by Fleischer Manufacturing, Inc. of Columbus, Nebr., under the trademark BUFFALO SCOUT. Yet another type of guidance system is manufactured by Lincoln Creek Manufacturing Co., Inc. of Phillips, Nebr., under the trademark THE GUIDE. Yet another type of guidance control is manufactured by Sunco Marketing of North Platte, Nebr., under the trademark ACURA TRAK.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art systems of which applicant is aware is that the operator must constantly look to the rear to see if the cultivator is being properly positioned by the guidance control, thereby increasing the strain on the operator which may result in crop damage.